


turnabout is fair play

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “You’ve done something to me, Yuuri.”“And what is that?”“You’ve ruined me for life."





	turnabout is fair play

“I hope you realize what you’ve done, _лапочка_.”

“ _лапочка_ ,” Yuuri parrots, the word falling soft and warm from his mouth as he traces invisible lines over Viktor’s jaw. He looks beautiful, eyes sleepy and loving and hair a veritable bird’s nest as he rests on his belly atop of Viktor.

And Viktor is a weak, soppy little man in the face of his husband’s ( _husband’s_ ) affection, but he tries his best to remain calm. He doesn’t do very well at that, going by the amused smile on his Yuuri’s face.

“Your pulse is going a little too fast,” Yuuri explains, mouth upturned in a smirk as he rests the pads of his fingers over Viktor’s jugular. “We were only sleeping a little while ago, Viktor. Should I be concerned?”

“You should be,” Viktor warns him, though his warm smile belies his play at seriousness.“You’ve done something to me, Yuuri.”

“And what is that?” Yuuri muses.

“You’ve ruined me for life,” Viktor whispers, raising a hand to card it through soft, black locks. “I can never live or love the same way again, after what you’ve done to me.”

“Good,” Yuuri says, voice firm. Viktor blinks in surprise at him, before blinking twice in succession when Yuuri laughs suddenly.

“What?” Viktor asks, confused but a little pleased when Yuuri comes up to kiss him chastely on the lips.

“You ruined me for anything else ever since I was 12,” Yuuri tells him when he pulls back, what shame he would have had at the confession lost after the consummation of their marriage. He smiles, and Viktor’s heart leaps for him, as it often has ever since he begun falling into love with him.

“Turnabout is only fair play, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Im dying inside bc i had this idea while riding a jeep on my way to work and i had to type it out asap or id combust 
> 
> Hope yall like it!! ♡


End file.
